Slow Dances, Reverse Psychology, and Butterflies
by Emilamoo
Summary: sorry for the cheesy title! Jane's thoughts while slow dancing with Lisbon during 2x11. I know there's a whole bunch of these out there, but I couldn't resist. : And it's different than other ones, so give it a chance. I like it. Short one-shot.


**This is written for Hermione-Potter 1990's birthday, which was Friday. Happy birthday! It's just a quick little one-shot, but I hope you guys like it. :) Also, it is in Jane's POV.**

**Slow Dances, Reverse Psychology, and Butterflies (sorry for the cheesy title, by the way. I couldn't think of a good name :P)**

**Disclaimer: Jisbon fanfiction wouldn't be called _fanfiction _if I owned the Mentalist; it would be called the _scripts. _**

* * *

Lisbon doesn't hear a single word I say the second she hears guitar strums and chords float out from the speakers of the Torro's highschool reunion sound system. She tilts her head slightly to the side and smiles, and although I continue to keep talking, I know my words are lost on her.

"Oh God, I used to love this song," she admits.

I listen. It's More Than Words by Extreme. Huh, interesting...

"You love this song," I echo her.

She looks at me, nods, and laughs softly. "I used to love this song," she confirms.

I point at her and smile. "You love this song."

It's not a question, and she knows it. "Yeah."

I decide that I want to give her what she's always secretly longed for- and what _I've _always secretly longed for, too: a slow dance with someone I care for immensely. I take a deep breath and decide to go for it.

"Obviously you wanna dance."

The smile immediately slips off her face, and she straightens up, her defenses alert. "With you? No."

She says it fast. Too fast. It's obvious that she really does want to dance with me, but she's afraid that she'll enjoy it more than she expects. She thinks I'll back down now? Ha, not a chance. I'm not letting her go this easily.

"Oh come on," I try again, not wanting to let this moment pass. "You can pretend I'm that mean, cold-hearted guy you used to worship from afar but never talked to."

She stares at me, suspicion glinting in her pretty green eyes, silently debating whether this is a good idea or not. I sense her caving and pull out my last weapon: reverse psychology.

"Mmm," I say, pretending that I've accepted the fact that we're not going to dance.

It works, and she smiles the cutest, most adorable, and almost shy smile I've ever seen.

"No funny stuff," she warns me.

Even though I figured she'd agree, I can't help but still be a little surprised. I nervously take her soft hand, and we walk to the dance floor. I feel something I haven't felt in ages: butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I truly do feel like a teenager sharing his first slow dance with his crush. To distract me from the tension, I crack a comment about her telling me 'No funny stuff'.

"Really?"

She looks at me and laughs a soft, melodic laugh. I look at her, smiling. She's actually _smiling_, a rare thing for her. My heart speeds up a little as I pull her closer. She surprises me a second time tonight by immediately nestling her head in the crook of my neck and settling it on my chest. We start to sway to the music, and I can't believe how right everything feels. I wrap my arm slightly around her back, my hand resting in the small of it. Her arm is wrapped around my shoulders, keeping my closer to her than I'd ever imagine.

Her silky hair tickles my cheek, and I enjoy the sensations they shoot up into me. I can see why everybody loves slow dancing so much now. I don't think there's a better feeling in the world than this that I'm experiencing right now. I feel weightless, like I could continue this forever with her. I'm sure, if they let us, we could dance the night away, just her and me. I don't want it to end.

I take another gander at what instrument she plays. "Trumpet?"

I can practically feel her smile coyly. "Nope."

We both relax again and continue to dance. This is the happiest I've ever been ever since Red John took my wife and daughter. I'm glad that I'm sharing this with Lisbon. There's no one I'd rather be with than her right now, and that's the truth. I didn't think I could ever feel this way again, and now I am. She makes me feel... alive. This is a huge moment for both of us, and I know she knows it too.

When the song ends, neither of us makes the move to pull away. Instead, we continue to dance while the next song plays. It's another slow song, so we don't have to change our pace. Time seems to freeze and we dance for what feels like forever.

Finally, Rigsby taps me on the shoulder. He gives me a small, knowing smile.

"It's time to go, guys."

She hesitantly pulls away from me and smiles. "Thanks for the dance."

"I could tell you the same thing," I tell her, smiling as well.

Her smile widens, and I lean in. Her smile falters slightly when I place a light, feather-like kiss on her cheek.

She turns around quickly to leave, but not before I see an unmistakable blush on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, and before I forget, I'm currently beta-ing as well, so if anyone needs a beta-er, I'm available! I'm good at grammar, but sometimes I'm not the best at staying true to the characters. I'm not bad, though, because a lot of times I find myself shouting "That'd _never _happen on the show!" at the computer... not that that's a bad thing or anything. :D**


End file.
